Hasta La Última Gota
by Suki90
Summary: Y si él necesitaba beber sangre, ella con gusto se la daría, toda la que él necesitara...Hasta la última gota...
**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora: **S** uki90

 **T** ítulo: **H** asta **L** a **Ú** ltima **G** ota

 **P** areja: AU Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – AU YuuNoa –

* * *

— Yuu-san, por favor... —suplicó la joven de cabello lavanda mientras veía a la persona que tenía frente a ella sufrir de forma inmensurable.

— No quiero... —respondió él entre jadeos mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño sobre su pecho.

Ignorando la negativa del muchacho de cabello obscuro la chica se acerca a él— Por favor no seas terco, sabes que lo necesitas ahora más que nunca —le dijo ella con esa seriedad que la caracterizaba mientras tomaba su rostro con sus manos para obligarlo a verla, para que finalmente después de varios segundos, los ojos de ambos se conectaran.

Dolía, el corazón de Shinoa se oprimía cada vez que lo veía sufrir de esa manera. Ya con anterioridad lo había visto así, pero en esta ocasión parecía ser diferente, tanto que el muchacho debía llegar al punto de respirar y exhalar con fuerza para mantener al margen esa sed tan incontrolable y dolorosa que estaba sintiendo en ese mero instante.

Lo peor de todo es que la solución la tenían a la mano… pero Yuu se negaba rotundamente a aceptarla.

Siguiendo con la encomienda que ella misma se impuso por el bien de él, alejó una mano del rostro de Yuu y con la otra hizo su cabello hacia a un lado, dejando finalmente al descubierto su delgado cuello, logrando que los ojos de Yuu se abrieran desmesuradamente.

— Vamos Yuu-san… —suplicó ella quedamente. En su vida se había imaginado que llegaría a ofrecer su sangre a un vampiro, pero si era él… entonces estaba bien.

No obstante, aún sabiendo de las buenas intensiones de Shinoa, Yuu, quien en ese momento se encontraba inestable, no pudo hacer nada más que alejar con un movimiento algo brusco la mano de la chica que aún se posaba sobre su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que desviaba su carmesí mirada antes de dar un paso hacia atrás— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO….! —gritó finalmente antes de girarse y darle la espalda a la joven humana.

La dama de la casa Hīragi no se inmutó ante tal acción, lo único que hizo fue soltar su cabello y suspirar con cansancio— ¿Por qué eres tan terco…? —preguntó quedamente— ¿Por qué no aceptas mi sangre….?

Oprimiendo aún su puño sobre su pecho, intentando calmar el titiriteo que su cuerpo sentía, le respondió — Porque no quiero…

— Pero mira cómo estás, si no bebes…

— Ya lo sé —la interrumpió bruscamente—. No tienes… qué recordármelo Shinoa… eso ya lo sé…

— ¿Entonces…? —continuó ella— No sería la primera vez que bebieras sangre humana Yuu-san, y lo sabes… Así que no logro entender qué me hace diferente —expresó ella para molestia del vampiro de ojos color carmesí antes de volver a acercarse a él y arrodillarse a su lado—. Sabes que a mí no me importa… si es por tu bien…

— ¡Pero a mi si me importa, maldita sea, entiende eso! —le gritó de nuevo, viéndola con esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, los cuales se veían muy cansados.

Sin embargo, aún cuando estos se vieran así, para ella eran los ojos más preciosos que había visto jamás; no sabía bien por qué, pero eso era lo que pensaba, eran como los rubíes más preciosos encontrados jamás. Pero en esa ocasión, aquellos orbes causaron que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda repentinamente.

En anteriores ocasiones, desde el momento en que se conocieron incluso, aquellos ojos la habían visto con un sinfín de emociones… sin embargo ahora fue incapaz de descifrar aquel sentimiento que poseía los orbes carmesí.

¿Qué era? ¿Ira? ¿Molestia? ¿Miedo quizá…? No sabía, no podía imaginarse qué sentimiento estaba ahí escondido…

Quería saber…

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que ella más quería era comprender por qué se rehusaba tanto a beber de su sangre si estaba sufriendo por la falta de esta. Es decir, entendía bien el por qué podía llegar a rehusarse la mayor parte de las veces a diferencia de los otros vampiros, sus orígenes aún seguían muy presentes en su ya no palpitante corazón, era algo que no daba cabida a dudas, era un motivo razonable.

Tenía entendido que hasta ese momento, y todo era gracias a que el mismo Yuu se lo comentó, había estado bebiendo casi un 90% de la sangre de la Reina de los Vampiros: Krul Tepes, el ser que por un desconocido motivo los había convertido a él y a Mika, el mejor amigo y casi hermano de Yūichirō. Las únicas veces que había bebido sangre humana fue porque prácticamente Mikaela lo obligó, pero nunca directamente, siempre de las pequeñas donaciones que los niños que vivían en Sanguinem.

Sin embargo esta ocasión era diferente, era una situación de urgencia, Yuu necesitaba beber de su sangre para detener aquel inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo dentro de él; más aún así él seguía negándose.

No lograba comprenderlo, y probablemente mientras Yuu no se lo dijera no lo llegaría a hacer.

Cansada de tanto pensar, Shinoa finalmente desvió su mirada del vampiro y soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse e ir hacia la cocina.

Mientras que ella se perdía en la obscuridad del pasillo del departamento, Yuu no pudo evitar volver a oprimir su pecho y jadear con pesadez. Tenía que irse…, ya no podía con esa sed tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo, y si seguía ahí… posiblemente le haría daño a Shinoa… y eso era lo que menos quería.

Sin embargo su cuerpo no reaccionó a lo que su mente le ordenó… y todo se debía a la falta de sangre, ya que hacía varios días que no probaba aquel espeso líquido rojo que a veces tanta repulsión le provocaba…

Cerrando los ojos con pesadez, el moreno no pudo evitar recordarse a sí mismo algo que le habían advertido hacía meses— _Todo llega tarde o temprano, ¿verdad, Mika…?_

 _— Ya te dije que no lo haré Mika —expresó Yuu molesto mientras caminaban directo a la habitación que ambos compartían desde hace tantos siglos en los aposentos de la Reina Krul—. Además, sabes que odio beber de la sangre humana, y mientras menos lo haga mejor._

 _El vampiro de tez clara suspiró— A pesar de que lo odies lo necesitas, Yuu-chan, recuerda que ya no somos humanos… —expresó el vampiro de cabellos rubios con cierto dejo de tristeza._

 _Era cierto, desde hacía siglos que su humanidad se había perdido por completo gracias a la intervención de la Reina Krul, y les era doloroso recordarlo. Sin embargo, era importante que lo hicieran, o al menos eso pensaba Mikaela Hyakuya, que si no lo hacían… si continuaban aferrándose a lo que ya no tenían o eran… no serían capaces de vivir como lo han estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo._

 _Debían tener siempre presentes que si no bebían sangre humana… podría llegar a convertirse en algo mucho peor que un vampiro…, en un demonio por ejemplo._

 _Pero aquel hecho parecía ser que a uno de ellos le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro._

 _— Eso no me importa —espetó Yuu—. Llevo haciendo esto muchos siglos y no me ha pasado nada, así que no pienso cambiar ahora. Continuaré bebiendo la sangre de Krul el mayor tiempo posible._

 _— Yuu-chan, si sigues así… algún día podrías llegar a perder la razón —expresó Mika finalmente—. Y si no te controlas podrías llegar a matar a esa humana que tanto frecuentas ahora —declaró, finalmente siendo capaz de detener al moreno, quien por un mero instante pareció palidecer._

 _No haciendo ni siquiera el intento por girarse, Yuu suelta lo único que su voz pudo decir— ¿C-Cómo…?_

 _— ¿Lo supe…? No es que seas muy discreto, Yuu-chan —expresó Mika abriendo finalmente la puerta del cuarto donde estaban todas sus pertenencias—. No sé realmente qué tipo de relación tengan ustedes dos, y no tengo planes de interponerme en lo que tú o ella hagan… —comentó el rubio con seriedad mientras veía los dibujos que tenían pegados en la pared, aquellos que le pertenecieron a su preciada familia, aquella que ya no estaba—. Pero es por eso que te lo digo Yuu-chan… —pausó un momento antes de girarse hacia su hermano del alma—, si no bebes sangre humana y controlas tu sed, aunque la odies tanto, terminarás por volverte loco y podrías… llegar a matarla cuando estés con ella…_

— Ugh, rayos… —susurró con frustración una vez que salió de sus pensamientos. Después de unos cuantos jadeos más tomó lo más que pudo de aire e intento ponerse de pie… pero sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados debido a sus débiles piernas—. Maldición… odio esto…

— Y yo odio verte así…

Como si de un imán se tratara, Yuu alzó con velocidad su rostro a pesar de la poca fuerza que tenía. Frente a él, se encontraba nuevamente Shinoa, la joven por la que extrañamente sentía un cierto apego. El semblante de la muchacha transmitía un sinfín de emociones, entre ellas estaba la tristeza… un sentimiento que si bien él supuestamente dejó de sentir conocía muy bien.

— Shinoa… —susurró con debilidad.

— Así que como una vieja frase decía: Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas… —y, alzando su brazo izquierdo, con un rápido movimiento se hizo un corte con el cuchillo que había tenido escondido detrás de ella, dejando que varias gotas de color rojo cayeran al suelo.

Tras ver la acción realizada por la muchacha, los ojos del vampiro se abrieron desmesuradamente, especialmente cuando el olor de la sangre llegó a él— Shi-Shinoa, tú…

— No me dejas otras opciones, Yuu-san…, lo siento —y dicho eso, acercó su brazo herido a su rostro por unos cuantos segundos antes de alejarlo, no importando si la herida no era tratada, había otras prioridades.

— Shinoa, ¿qué estás haci-…? —intentó decir el vampiro de ojos carmesí, sin embargo su intento se vio detenido por un par de cálidos labios que se apoderaron de los helados belfos que él poseía con tanta fuerza que estos al final terminaron recostados en el suelo, estando ella sobre él.

Tan sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el aquel metálico sabor se hiciera presente dentro de la boca de Yuu, provocando que este abriera desmesuradamente sus orbes…

Sintiendo una gran desesperación, Yuu tomó a Shinoa por los hombros e intentó alejarla de él lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo su fuerza continuó negando las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba a su cuerpo, puesto que no pudo moverla más allá de unos cuantos centímetros, los cuales ella volvía a desaparecer como si nada.

La cantidad de sangre que Shinoa había puesto en su boca y que ahora lo estaba forzando a beber no era mucha, no era suficiente para saciar su incontenible sed, pero si era la cantidad necesaria para hacerlo desear beber más de aquel líquido que extrañamente en esa ocasión no le sabía tan mal.

Sabiendo que ya no había realmente vuelta atrás, y milagrosamente con lágrimas en sus hasta ahora secos ojos, cerró sus orbes color carmín y se perdió en aquella placentera sensación que estaba seguro no era sólo por el hecho de estar bebiendo sangre. Así que finalmente, y con lentitud, terminó por rodear el delicado cuerpo de la humana que tenía sobre él.

Pero a pesar de tener aquella placentera sensación, había otro aspecto que lo dominaba por completo: El miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba bastante, pues el sólo hecho de pensar en que podría hacerle daño en algún momento lo aterrorizaba.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué esta niña tenía que ser tan especial para él? ¿Cómo ella había logrado que aquellas emociones humanas que creía perdidas resurgieran de nuevo dentro de su ser? ¿Quién era ella en realidad?

Habiendo finalmente bebido aquella sangre tras negarse tantas veces, Yuu continuó regresando el gesto que su humana le brindaba. Aquel beso era casto y puro, así como lo era la relación que ambos estaban llevando desde hacía casi un año. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él, y entendía bien que Yuu, al ser él cómo era no entendiera bien qué sentía por ella y que se hiciera mil y un preguntas diarias, como seguramente se hacía… pero eso realmente no le importaba; todo lo que ella deseaba era ver por su bien y estar ahí cuando este la necesitara.

Suavemente, después de algunos segundos que para ellos fueron una eternidad, los dos separan sus labios de los del otro antes de abrir un poco sus ojos para observarse detenidamente.

— Estás llorando… —susurró Shinoa con algo de sorpresa antes de tocar su húmeda mejilla y acariciarla.

— Todo es tu culpa… —susurró él de vuelta antes de apoyarse en sus manos para enderezarse y quedar sentado con Shinoa entre sus piernas, quien tenía sus manos recostadas sobre pecho—. Todo lo que se supone ya no debo sentir… lo que no debería tener… volvió de alguna forma después de conocerte… —confesó él mientras se limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que aún continuaban corriendo por sus mejillas, como si estuvieran cobrando la factura de tantos años de supresión.

Shinoa alcanzó la mano de Yuu y la sujetó— No es que ya no las tuvieras… siempre han estado ahí… tú mismo las suprimiste —comentó ella—. No importa si eres humano o vampiro, el sentir tristeza, el tener miedo, el amar… son cosas que jamás se irán de nuestro lado, no importando qué raza seamos…—expresó ella—. Todo, siempre ha estado dentro de ti. De no poder sentir… no sufrirías tanto por no beber sangre, o no serías capaz de preocuparte por los demás, así como lo has hecho en anteriores ocasiones conmigo…

No sabiendo bien qué decir a todo ello, Yuu terminó por jalar a Shinoa hacia él para envolver su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella, llegando a estar muy cerca de su cuello.

Todo estaba en un completo silencio, hasta que nuevamente, los jadeos se hicieron presentes…— Shinoa…

— ¿Mm? —respondió ella mientras se permitía disfrutar de aquel extraño gesto.

— Duele… duele demasiado… —confesó él—. Quiero seguir bebiendo de tu sangre, pero tengo miedo… Temo no poder contenerme y… beber hasta dejarte sin una sola gota —expresó finalmente con un leve sollozo.

Acariciando la espalda de Yuu con su mano con un suave movimiento, Shinoa, con una suave sonrisa, le responde segura— Yo confío en ti, Yuu-san… —confesó—. Anda… bebe…

— Shinoa… perdóname…

Soltando un último sollozo y con las lágrimas cayendo una tras otra de sus ojos, el joven de negros cabellos finalmente se dignó a clavar sus afilados colmillos en el delgado cuello de la joven de la casa Hīragi, permitiéndose por primera vez beber directamente de su cuerpo el líquido que se negó por mucho tiempo al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos, al momento de ir recuperando su fuerza, apretaban un poco más a la muchacha contra él. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

— Y-Yuu-san… —expresó ella con algo de dolor antes de abrir los ojos con dificultad…

El dolor que Shinoa sintió en su cuerpo al momento en que Yuu clavó sus colmillos en su cuello fue sin duda doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo… por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón sintió un cierto placer dentro de ella; eso era algo que jamás se imaginó llegaría a sentir ni a permitirle a un vampiro hacer…

Pero ese vampiro era Yūichirō Hyakuya, el hombre que a pesar de todo ella amaba con todo su ser, y si él necesitaba beber sangre, ella con gusto se la daría, toda la que él necesitara….

…Hasta la última gota…

* * *

 **Suki:** Y ejem, si, heme aquí con un nuevo YuuNoa. Este AU en donde Yuu es un vampiro se me ocurrió hace rato la verdad, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribir algo al respecto. Contar toooooooda la historia de este AU me da mucha flojera, así que me centré en la parte más importante de ella, el momento en que Yuu finalmente bebe de la sangre de Shinoa. Espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

.

 ** _Suki90, presentó._**


End file.
